I Am Weasel
I Am Weasel is an American animated television series created by David Feiss for Cartoon Network, and the fourth of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/I_Am_Weasel# hide#Storyline #Also See #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Storyline Also See Cow and Chicken TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Baby Crying Sound (Heard in "I.R. Mommy.") *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard once in "I Are Music Man.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Dessert Island.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Stone Newspaper Throws "HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!" *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge" and "I.R. on Sun.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 (Heard once in "Power of Odor") *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 (Heard once in "I.R. on Sun.") *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard once in "My Friend, the Smart Banana.") *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") *Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053702 (Heard once in "Ping Pong at Sea.") *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "I.R. Plant Life", "Deep Sea Tour", "Power of Odor" and "Dessert Island.") *Hollywoodedge, Man Yells Mediumhig CRT028301 (Heard once in "Ping Pong at Sea.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame" and "A Tree Story.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge" and "Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour.") *Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 (Heard once in "Power of Odor.") *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 *Hollywoodedge, Trying To Swallow Wb CRT026804 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge.") *Hollywoodedge, 2 Large Wood Crunche CRT030805 *Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard once in "Unsinkable IR.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 (Heard in "Leave it to Weasel") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard briefly) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 09 (Heard twice in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Ping Pong at Sea.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "I.R. in Wrong Cartoon!.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!, HIT, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour.") *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 04 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, (Heard once in "Driver's Sped" in a low pitch) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, PIG - LOUD SHARP SQUEALS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Power of Odor.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "I Are Good Salesmans.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, (Heard once in "I Are Big Star.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT STRING SLIDE 02 (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge.") *Sound Ideas, SLURP, CARTOON - BIG SINGLE SLURP, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS (Heard once in "Power of Odor.") *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG, *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Happy Baboon Hoildays") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LIGHT SPLASH, CARTOON, 01 *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard once in "I.R. Gentlemans.") Image Gallery I Am Weasel/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Use CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03